Brüll, Leone!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Metal Fusion - 02 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Brüll, Leone! |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Leone's Hauer! |Japanisch (Katakana) = 獅子（レオーネ）の牙！ |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Reōne no Kiba! |Opening (Japanisch) = Metal Fight Beyblade |Ending (Japanisch) = Boys ~ To the Radiant Tomorrow ~ |Opening (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Ending (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip (instrumental) |Staffel = Metal Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 002 (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 002 (Metal Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 156 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 12. April 2009 |Deutsch = 14. September 2010 |Vorherige = Das Herz eines Bladers |Nächste = Der Ehrgeiz des Wolfes }}Brüll, Leone! ist die zweite Episode von Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 14. September 2010 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Gingkas neu gewonnene Freundin Madoka ist eine Expertin, was das Reparieren von Beys angeht. Sie erklärt sich bereit, einen Blick auf Pegasus zu werfen. Schnell wird klar: Pegasus benötigt dringend eine Reparatur, denn seine Oberfläche ist zerkratzt und Dreck hat sich zwischen Ritzen abgelagert. In der Zwischenzeit verliert Kenta seinen geliebten Sagittario an die Face Hunter, die ihn ihm erst zurückgeben wollen, wenn sich Gingka einem Kampf gegen Kyoya stellt. Obwohl Madoka Pegasus noch nicht ganz repariert hat, nimmt Gingka die Herausforderung an und gewinnt den Kampf gegen Kyoya, woraufhin Kenta seinen Bey zurückbekommt. Kyoya ist indessen schwer enttäuscht und trifft Doji, der ihn, beeindruckt von seiner Stärke, auffordert, mit ihm zu kommen, um ihn stärker zu machen. Kyoya lehnt ab, verliert jedoch gegen Doji und kommt daraufhin mit ihm mit. Handlung Gingka zeigt seine Kräfte im lokalen Beypark. Kenta prahlt damit, dass Gingka alle Face Hunter auf einmal besiegt hat. Alle anwesenden sind völlig fasziniert von Gingka. Das Geschehen wird von einem Mädchen mit einer seltsamen Brille auf dem Kopf beobachtet. Im Hauptquartier der Face Hunter trainiert Kyoya mit der Bande und bringt sie damit zur völligen Erschöpfung. Er hatte schon lange keinen ebenbürtigen Gegner mehr. Kenta und Gingka freuen sich, aus Spaß zu beybladen. Gingka beschließt, noch eine Weile in der Stadt zu bleiben, auch, weil er in Kyoya einen Gegner gefunden hat, den es zu besiegen gilt. Kenta bezweifelt, ob das eine gute Idee sei, da Kyoya einen grausamen Ruf hat. Gingka erklärt ihm, dass er diese Herausforderung brauche. In dem Moment taucht das Mädchen von vorhin auf und bezeichnet Pegasus als "armes Ding". Mit einem sonderbaren technischen Gerät analysiert sie Gingkas Bey und zeigt, dass Pegasus abgenützt sei und er repariert gehöre, was sie auch gleich in Angriff nimmt. In der Werkstatt ihres Vaters hat sie im Keller eine eigene Stätte zur Reparatur. Gingka will Pegasus zuerst nicht herausrücken, wird von dem Mädchen aber dazu überredet, da es für den Bey "eine Wohltat ist". Sie stellt sich als Madoka Amano vor. Sie beschreibt ihnen detailliert, was die Auswirkungen kleiner Schädigungen auf den Bey haben können. Gingka will über Nacht dort bleiben, weil Pegasus es auch tut. Kenta schlägt vor, Sagittario auch untersuchen zu lassen, was Madoka akzeptiert. Am nächsten Tag will Kenta seinen Bey zu Madoka bringen. Er wird dabei von Benkei und den Face Huntern aufgehalten, die ihm Sagittario wegnehmen. Sie wollen ihn ihm erst wiedergeben, wenn Gingka zu einem gewissen Metal Tower mitkommt. Madoka will sie aufhalten, da die Wartungsarbeiten noch nicht vorbeiseien, aber Gingka und Kenta laufen trotzdem zum Tower. Auf der windigen Spitze des Gebäudes fordert Kyoya Gingka zum Kampf heraus. Benkei droht damit, Sagittario fallen zu lassen. Gingka nimmt den Kampf trotz der drohenden bleibenden Schäden an. Madoka gibt es auf, Gingka zu warnen. Der Kampf beginnt und Pegasus umkreist Leone. Madoka analysiert Leone und stellt fest, dass er eine Verteidigungstyp ist. Pegasus greift Leone mit einem starken Schlag an, aber Leone blockt alle Angriffe ab. Leone erzeugt daraufhin einen starken Wind und wirbelt Pegasus durch die Luft. Kyoya erklärt Gingka, dass die Vorteile des Austragungsortes zu nutzen durchaus wichtig sei, jedoch nicht der Geist eines Bladers. Leone bringt mit seiner Lion Gale Force Wall Pegasus an den Rand der Arena. Gingka verzweifelt beinahe. Als er jedoch seinen Schal sieht, der vom Wind verwirbelt worden ist, erkennt er einen Weg. Er lässt sich zuerst in die Luft katapultieren, was alle glauben lässt, er sei besiegt worden. Er nutzt aber dadurch seine Star Blast Attacke und kickt Leone mit einem starken Angriff von oben aus der Arena. Kyoya ist am Boden zerstört und seine Face Hunter trauen ihren Augen kaum. Gingka bekommt Sagittario und gibt ihn Kenta zurück. Dieser ist ihm unendlich dankbar, aber Madoka redet weiterhin auf ihn ein und will, dass Gingka sich bei seinem Bey entschuldigt. Im Face Hunter Hauptquartier gibt Kyoya im Ärger seinen Leuten die Schuld, als ein mysteriöser Mann die Halle betritt. Er fragt ihn, ob Kyoya gewinnen wolle, ob er noch stärker werden wolle. Er sagt, er könne ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Trivia In der Episode *Madoka sagt zum ersten Mal ihr berühmtes "Könnt ihr mir folgen?". *In dieser Episode findet der einzige Kampf in der gesamten Metal-Saga zwischen Kyoya und Gingka statt, der einen Sieger hat. Hintergrund Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse *Doji tritt zum ersten Mal auf. *Madoka wird vorgestellt. Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Datei:Gingka_wird_überrannt.png Datei:Madoka_repariert_Pegasus.png Datei:Pegasus_am_Screen.png Datei:Der_Kampf_beginnt.png Datei:Leones_Taktik.png Datei:Gingka_verzweifelt.png Datei:Star_Blast_Attack2.png Datei:Doji_erscheint.png Ending Preview Videos Opening Beyblade Metal Fusion - OP - Metal Fight Beyblade Episode Beyblade Metal Fusion Brüll, Leone! - Ep. 2 DEUTSCH! Ending Beyblade Metal Fusion - ED - Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita e~ Preview メタルファイト ベイブレード - 03 - 狼ヴォルフの野望! PV Links en:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 02 Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episoden